The Return of the Shitennou
by Delinda Beckett
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a wedding in a year's time. It shouldn't be much of a problem right? Add in the newly reincarnated Shitennou, a group of twenty-something senshi and a new enemy, it just spells disaster all over. Chapter 8 is up!
1. They've Already Awakened

**CHAPTER 1- They've already awakened**

Kunzite sat in the library flipping through books on Metallia.His grey eyes scanned through pages for possible information that could be used. The door opened and Zoicite, the youngest of the four generals walked in carrying some drinks for the two of them. Kunzite made no movement to greet the youngest general.

Zoicite set the tray down and glanced at the cold general or dubbed by Jadeite ''Ice King''.

'"Well?''

Kunzite asked without looking up.'' Nephrite and I thought you might be hungry so we made some drinks and biscuits while you're working" Zoicite said putting the tray down. Kunzite still engrossed in his book tasted the 'drinks' made by his two comrades. Kunzite took a sip and his grey eyes widened in disgust and spat '' Yuck! Geez Zoicite what are trying to do poison me!!?" Kunzite glared angrily at the younger man. Zoicite ''Hey it's my first time making lemonade! It's better than the stuff you feed us when you cook" Zoicite said proudly. Kunzite making a mental note that Zoicite would pay for trying to poison him with his 'lemonade' returned to his work.

Zoicite looked at Kunzite's books and shook his head worriedly; Kunzite still went through the books not taking any notice of the younger man staring at him worriedly. ''You can stop giving me that look because it's not going to work" Kunzite said re-underling his research for the 50th time.

"You can't keep going on like this"

"Yes, I can"

"All of us are worried about you''

"So?"

Zoicite looked at Kunzite with pity; ever since they're return Kunzite had been desperately trying to get in Mina's good graces and was fighting a losing battle. ''Don't you have some work to do" Kunzite asked Zoicite in a slightly annoyed voice. Zoicite deciding it was better to stay out of the way than to meddle with Kunzite's life left the room pitying his friend.

x-----------x--------------x----------x

Tokyo, Juuban Shopping District

The streets of Tokyo were always crowded but strangely the streets were empty and not a soul moved. Nephrite drove his Ferrari on Juuban Shopping District stopping at a signal he stared around and his thoughts drifted away into their return. Nephrite was trying out vacant positions at banks, schools, offices but most of the jobs didn't have much salary. Nephrite really wanted to get away from his job as a high school teacher. All the brats knew to do was to whine and complain how unfair school was. Nephrite smiled slightly they weren't the only ones who complained about life; Zoicite and Jadeite were living example of whiners!

Maybe life wasn't that bad. As Nephrite drove to the mansion lost in his thoughts.

x----------x---x------------x

The street was filled with fog and an eerie light began to shine in the middle of Fairview Park. A portal suddenly opened and dark silhouettes stepped out, the group of five suddenly stepped away to let a hooded figure stand. The hooded figure let out a sinister and maniacal laugh. The five joined in with the laughter, the hooded figure stopped "Why do you laugh?" asked the feminine voice. "Uhh… because you did" said the unsure third figure. "And precisely why did I laugh" said the woman. "Because you want to takeover this planet" said the fourth woman. "WRONG" she roared. The five were silent with fear, "FOOLS! I DON'T ONLY WANT TO TAKEOVER THIS MEASLY PLANET!! I WILL BECOME SUPREME RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE AND WEILDER OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL AND SILVER CRYSTAL" the woman yelled at her so-called "followers". "B-u--t…. Empress we only came here to takeover Earth, we didn't know you had other plans" said the second figure stuttering. Empress face made no emotion she turned and faced her second follower

"You think I am not able of such power"

"I didn't say you—u we-ere not able t—o"

"I see that you don't have any confidence in me"

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS-"

"Absolutely disappointing Tiran "

Tiran through himself at Empress's feet "I'm sorry…. Please have mercy" he sobbed and begged for forgiveness. "Get-up I have no time for such desperate cases "said Empress in disgust removing her feet from Tiran's hands. " Mir'aka" continued Empress as a violet- haired woman stepped out and bowed "I rely on you to collect life-forces and remember I can only tolerate little failure. Now go" said Empress disappearing with the rest of the followers. Mir'aka smiled evilly and disappeared into the night.

x---------------x-------------------x-------------x


	2. Irritation Equation

**Chapter 2 - Irritation Equation**

* * *

Minako angrily walked into the kitchen, she needed her beauty sleep and the annoying nightmares prevented her from much needed rest. Looking at the shelf for some coffee her thoughts drifted to the months which passed by;

_**Flashback**_

"_Is it necessary for them to be present,'' asked Mercury, "Absolutely" replied Queen Serenity calmly. Jupiter and Mars looked shocked, Venus gulping looked at her Queen "Can we trust them?" she asked as Darien shifted uncomfortably on the seat._

"_Yes, they have been given a second chance to correct their mistak-"Venus interrupted "With all due respect you're Highness they were given a second chance but failed to do their duty". Queen Serenity took a deep breath looked at her daughters guardians "They have to present for Endymion's Coronation as King and is part of Royal Guard of Gaia" she said sternly. Mars merely nodded and exchanged a look from Jupiter, Mercury was busy typing away on her Data Com. Luna and Artemis looked very grave, Artemis looked angry and his white eyebrows were nit back in frustration. _

End of flashback

Ever since then the Shitennou were taking charge and fulfilling their duty as 'guardians' as what they were once called. Life was confusing enough being a theatre actress by day and a super heroine by night!

Rei walked in looking very deep in thought, as she opened the fridge door Minako gave a cheery greeting '' Hi Rei, Whatcha doing?" Turning around looking very ruffled "Drinking juice, what else will I be doing?" she asked her in a way which made Mina feel underdeveloped. "You were performing readings again weren't you?" Mina asked giving her friend an accused look. "Yeah, some people want to sleep at night without having nightmares you know!" Rei replied huffily.

Minako looked at Rei sadly who was she to complain?, her friends were suffering as much as she did. Rei sensed Minkoa's emotions gathering within her, the floodgates would break any moment now! But Mina fought back her tears with great difficulty. "It's bad to hold your tears back" Rei said bitterly.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Usagi sat licking her chocolate ice-cream in pleasure, but the happy cloud turned dark as her thoughts had managed to jump to her friends.

The Shitennou had become a menace to her friends as a result her friends were very wary and uneasy whenever meetings took place.

Mamoru looked over his wedding preparation plan at his fiancée who was so lost in thought that the ice-cream began to drip all over hand."Usako is everything okay?" he asked as she jumped suddenly. "I'm fine Mamo-chan, it's my friends that I'm worried about and you're ...erm..." Usagi hesitantly replied, "Shitennou" Mamorun put in helpfully. Sighing at her he tried to take his mind clear of the problems which had occurred because of his friends.

* * *

Unknown to Luna, a rift began to grow between the Shitennou and Senshi-and the Senshi were not prepared to forgive them.

"Maybe we should forgive them," Ami began timidly." ARE YOU INSANE?" Rei hissed angrily from her futon. "After what they did to us? Forget it" Makoto said, reminiscing about those days.

"Hey, guys, forget about them. There's a new mall blowout sale at Tokyo Shopping Complex- let's go there!" Minako said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe that can take our minds off things, "Luna suddenly appeared, making Mina spit her juice out of her mouth.

"You have GOT to stop doing that sneaky thing said Minako angrily.

"Oh… it just makes life interesting for us … to see you like that" Rei smirked, snapping a photo of a juice-drenched Minako. Minako then lunged at Rei with an ear-splitting yell.

"Wanna bet on who wins?" A laughing Makoto told a worrie Ami.

"Ahh...Good times..."Luna started munching on tacos.


	3. Beginnings

**Chapter 3-Beginnings**

* * *

"So-should I take the black one, or the red one?" Usagi held up two dresses to her bodice, and looked Mamoru, who was sleeping away at the counter of the shop. The two were at the mall, shopping because Usagi needed some 'different in her closet' to politely put it politely. Mamoru, on the other hand, was not particularly thrilled with his fiancée's decision to blow cash. "Hmm... You look fantastic in both of them." Mamoru replied sleepily. But unfortunately for Darien said 'both' his fiancée took it the wrong way. Usagi's eyes narrowed into tiny slits "Are you saying that I look bad in all the other clothes?" she whispered in a soft, lethal tone. Mamoru's midnight blue eyes snapped open in confusion as he stood to face his fiancée he gulped. "I didn't mean it that way," he answered.

"You think I'm ugly." said Usagi as her eyes began to water slightly. "NO!" yelled Mamoru as her eyes watered even more. "Odango...Usako... I was just saying that about the dresses." he continued softly putting an arm around his precious princess. Serena brightened up immediately and faced him.

"So-which one?"

Mamoru groaned, and pointed at the black Chanel dress and retreated back to his sleeping place. _This was going to be a really long day._

* * *

Nearby the mall, a violet haired woman dressed in a black dress with black pumps appeared. She was beautiful, but had extremely frightening dark eyes. On her arm was tattoo with the gothic letters 'E &C 'on it. The woman smiled nastily at the crowds _stupid humans_ she mused. She pointed at a lamppost and a fahn egg attached itself to it. "Flash, collect as much life-forces as you can" commanded Mir'aka to the egg. This was merely the beginning for those dumb Sailor Senshi, they will rue the day they messed with the Empress.

* * *

_**Mako and Ami"s Apartment**_

Makoto was cooking a special blend of Thai chili sauce and her herbs for the barbecue Mamoru was having in order for the Senshi and the Shitennou to 'get along' as Usagi subtly put it. _This better not be some hair brained scheme for them to make us fall in love again, _thought Makoto as she watched the substance bubble on the stove.

Her reverie was broken when her communicator began to beep. _Peace is always too much to ask for,_ she thought as sprinted out of her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a huge mansion in southern Juuban District, Zoicite was relaxing on his couch reading 'The Loop' by Nicholas Evans. Jadeite was also sitting on the armchair reading but his choice of reading was quite different –'Rainbow Six' by Tom Clancy. Kunzite walked into the room, and frowned at his two companions.

"Don't you two have work to do?" he said suddenly making Zoicite and Jadeite jump." Don't do that" shrieked Zoicite. Kunzite smirked at the youngest general. "What is it?" asked Jadeite to the point. "The crystal detected some negative energy near Juuban Mall." said Kunzite switching back to his usual emotionless tone. "Nephrite said he will meet us there," continued Kunzite. The three men nodded at each other and transformed into their Generals Uniforms each had a long cape with different colours on it. _This is our last chance to redeem ourselves for those who we betrayed, _thought Kunzite as they began to teleport. _Please let me show that I'm not that man Venus, _he whispered in his head and they disappeared.


	4. Battle Blues for Venus

**Chapter4- Battle Blues for Venus**

* * *

"So what have we got here?" Sailor Moon asked the four other scouts as she ducked an electricity bolt from what looked like a demon. "Shessh…how many demons do have to fight in our lives? I was up all night, didn't get any sleep and look like a troll…"Venus muttered as she threw her Love-Me Chain at the demon. The demon resembled a lamp post and had a really bright pink neon sign which was blinding the senshi most of the time.

Venus's attack missed and the demon charged a bolt at her when a force field deflected it. "I swear my monsters were never this pathetic when I was evil." Kunzite said disgustedly. "YOU!" hissed Venus at the Shitennou venomously. Kunzite gave her a look "I just saved that ass of yours," he continued. Venus turned red and "I'll bet." she muttered rolling her eyes. "Hey you too, kill each other later." yelled Mars throwing a fireball. "Mercury, what's the stats on this thing." asked Tuxedo Kamen asked conjuring vines trying to trap it. "The demon is giving off a lot of negative energy and by the look of the scene around here it's been feeding on human life-forces." said Mercury scanning the demon. "Mercury are there any weak points?" Mars asked avoiding its sign blast attack. "I'm trying." replied Mercury as the screen loaded. The demon turned and threw a long cable wire at Mercury and began to drain her energy. "MERCURY!" screamed Zoicite, the blond Shitennou then turned and barraged the demon with thorns. The thorns trapped the demon and began to cut into the flesh of the creature, it let out a deafening roar and let Sailor Mercury free from it's grasp.

Sailor Moon panted as she missed a cable wire and worriedly glanced at Mercury who had been moved to a corner by Zoicite. "We need to destroy this thing before it causes any more damage." Jadeite hissed as he ran his dagger through the creature's arm and it screamed letting out another round of blinding lights. "Jadeite, you idiot." Sailor Mars snapped and she kicked his shin after he pulled his sword out; the two of them began to have a heated argument as Jupiter and Nephrite tried to scream at them to stop. "Concentrate your attacks on them!" screamed Zoicite from Mercury's fallen form with her Mini-Computer in his hands. "Thank you." Venus yelled over the noise.

"VENUS LOVE& BEAUTY SHOCK"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"

"SILVERMOON THERAPY KISS"

The attacks joined and formed a large ball and blasted the demon to bits. Kunzite made his way to the remains of the demon and began examining it. "Zoicite! How's Ami?" asked Mars who was bending and looking at Mercury's limp form. "She's lost a lot of energy from the attack, she'll need healing." he whispered stroking Mercury's hair. Everyone looked at Sailor Moon; nodding her head she yelled "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" a large burst of silver light filled the scene. Mercury began to stir and mumble, "We'll need to get her somewhere safe." said Jadeite as they returned to their civilian forms. "How about me and Minako's apartment? It's close by." suggested Sailor Mars. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and slowly disappeared from the scene as civilians began to crowd around the damaged parking lot.


	5. In Which the Senshi Ramble

**Chapter 5 - In Which the Senshi Ramble**

**AN: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing wonderful people.**

* * *

_**"**__Hard mode, soft mode, whatever you choose. If you like it, it's up to you baby. If you don't feel a bit of sadness, it doesn't make much sense, right? If you like it, it's up to you baby."_

_**- After School, Rambling Girls**_

* * *

The trip to Makoto and Ami's apartment took shorter than expected with the Senshi supporting a woozy Ami and Minako nursing a nasty wound on her side. Kunzite and Zoicite would glance occasionally at the two but kept their eyes trained and were poised to strike a fahn or their enemy who had disappeared shortly after the fahn had been vanished.

"This is terrible." Luna hissed as she took her place next to Artemis on the kitchen counter of the apartment, the Shitennou were seated on Mamoru's left and the Senshi on Usagi's right. "I don't think we should establish the obvious right now." Jadeite muttered from his perch on Makoto's chair, the said Senshi was side eyeing him from the corner of her eye as she served refreshments to the Shitennou and Senshi. "Do you have any bright ideas?" asked Rei dispassionately and Jadeite met her eyes for the first time in weeks and looked away immediately as an awkward silence stretched between the two. Usagi found the room strangely stifled and she longed to leave Makoto and Ami's apartment but kept herself from bolting by tangling her fingers in Mamoru's free hand.

"We know the creatures feed on energy from the data gathered so far and our encounters," Ami said as she tapped away on her mini-computer, "But that can't be right," said Zoicite as he met nine pairs of eyes looking at him. "Well, we would know if it was energy. People would be weakened but still alive. Fahns obviously are going for something more since people have died." He completed and Artemis stared at him with a strange expression on his whiskered face, "Zoicite has a point. I don't know if I'm right...this is a guess but I think they're feeding of life forces." Artemis stated and Luna let out a gasp and Ami's blue eyes widened. "A life force?"asked Minako and she looked at her guardian with a confused expression on her face, "A life force is technically your soul. It's only as strong as you are on the inside. A life force is the life within your life." explained Artemis. Everyone sweat dropped comically except for Kunzite and Mamoru who were too dignified to sweat drop. ""I know it doesn't make sense but it's like essence, a life force can give energy to anything it is placed within. That's the difference between it and a soul, a soul is yourself- you're conscience which is essentially you. But, a life force on the other hand can give anything life, supposing I drained Minako of her life force-"

"Why me?" wailed Minako indignantly from her corner causing a round of snickers to pass through the room. "Because I can only think of draining someone annoying right now!" Artemis hissed at her and Usagi laughed nervously trying to diffuse the tension. "Moving on swiftly on, suppose I drain Minako of her life force, and then decide to place it into a dead person like Queen Serenity for example. She would be alive and her body would regenerate completely. She can live in this world like any of us but there's a problem." He paused gravely and everyone held onto his words. "The very act of draining the life force of someone is considered evil and sacrilege. It's unethical because to give someone life, someone has to die." Artemis finished and a shiver passed through the room

"Our enemy doesn't seem to be particularly bothered with killing then." Makoto muttered as she sipped her tea, "Their not the first ones." Rei told her from her seat and the Shitennou stiffened involuntarily from their seats and the room once more slipped into another round of awkward silence. "Well that was a conversation stopper." Usagi stated and she took a bite out of Makoto's chocolate cake. "Moving on," coughed Luna, "We need to get closer to them to form a plan." said the cat determinedly, "We need information and unfortunately Ami's computer hasn't seen this type of monster before." Luna remarked. "We've not seen an enemy like this either," Kunzite said for the first time since the meeting had started. "Obviously each enemy will have a different aim but this one is strange." He continued as he met eyes with Nephrite who nodded in agreement. "The motive is there, the-forgive me for being blunt but- they have the resources and they're getting cocky. They're attacking in the day time and as far as villainy goes, that isn't a good sign." He finished and Mamoru looked at his first in command with a mixture of amusement and a blank face.

"We can handle it, we've dealt with enemies worse." Rei said as she met her fellow Senshi's eyes and Usagi's . "I don't think it's within any of your jurisdiction to make that choice as of now, Mars." said Nephrite, Rei cocked her eyebrow at the brown-haired general and was about to say something when she met Usagi's eyes. "I don't recall ever asking any of your opinions," Minako interjected rudely and Jadeite took offense, "Well, in my **'opinion'** Venus, Earth is our planet and it is within our jurisdiction to decide on matters pertaining to it." He stated and the room seemed colder suddenly. "You all are refugees," said Nephrite coldly still smarting from the fight he had with Makoto a month ago. Rei opened her mouth to argue but kept it shut and looked away as Luna and Artemis frowned, "It is the truth, technically speaking, since none of you have kingdoms of your own anymore are just refugees," Nephrite stated, "With your help, I may add," snarled Minako at the Shitennou. "We didn't do it intentionally!" snapped Zoicite angrily at the blonde Senshi, "We were brainwashed and we were forced to do things as well! Don't accuse us of having it out for you because of one mistake we made." He hissed as his cheeks turned a blotchy red with his taut tone.

"Enough." Mamoru said finally and the three Shitennou fell silent and avoided looking at Kunzite's glare. "This isn't the time to fight over the past, we've made our mistakes all of us but now isn't the time to bring this up. We have a new enemy and a new threat. Fighting will not make our enemy disappear." Mamoru stated wisely and the Senshi fell silent and avoided making eye contact with any of the Shitennou. "Mamoru is right. If we need to corporate and have a fighting chance we need to keep peace within our ranks - they will use this against us if we don't come to a truce." Ami said quietly from her computer, Usagi furiously nodded and gave Rei and Minako a warning glare from her place near Mamoru. "This isn't going to help us tackle the enemy. Sailor Senshi, please step down on this matter. They are right- this is their planet and we are refugees. We cannot exercise any of our laws on in this planet anymore. They are under King Endymion now, and since neither of us have kingdoms anymore this depends on them entirely." Luna finished and Minako kept a poker face till she turned and glared at Kunzite from her seat. "So what's the plan?" asked Makoto wearily, feeling a strange sense of foreboding over her suddenly.

"Well, we were thinking of a duo effort to keep things peaceful and not draw too much attention to our presences."

"Oh boy."

* * *

" I thank Aphrodite's honey thighs that I have a hot date tonight."

Rei rolled her violet eyes as Minako ran a loose comb through her wavy blonde locks that flowed down her back. "You know one would think that you'd be more worried of getting a job rather than a good romp in the sack." Rei remarked boredly from the kitchen. "I'll look in the morning, I need some fun really since the Shitennou and the bright ray of sunshine popped into our lives." Minako said breezily as she patted her hair after putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"I'm sorry though Rei," she said guiltily as Rei shrugged her shoulders, " I know you have guard duty with one of...those, I mean... them today and it's for a good cause...but I'm sorry." She apologized and felt guilty at leaving her best friend to fend for herself against a fahn and a Shitennou. "I don't care really, I'm glad I don't have work tomorrow or I'll look like a zombie." said Rei stonily, "I'm just doing this for the greater good." she continued and Minako smiled slightly.

"How do I look?"

"Um... pretty."

"Only PRETTY? I went to the salon today and got a waxing!"

"I meant beautiful."

"I'm so getting some tonight."

Rei looked at her exasperatedly and sighed, "Just be careful okay? I don't want to babysit a Baby Venus anytime soon and check once in a while!" she yelled as Minako waved a frantic bye and sped out of their apartment. Rei just shook her head and went to watch some TV before her shift for watching the city, she felt it would be one of those few times she could actually rest before things got too hard.

* * *

_** How is it? Review please! I've sort of returned from hermit land! I apologize for being inactive for six years but please support me as I try to update and make you guys happy! 3 ^.^**_


	6. Of Broken Promises and Flame Snipers

**AN: ****I don't own Sailor Moon, I won't ever. **

**Also I want to clear up some things before the story starts! This fanfic is written keeping in mind the manga universe and most characters are characterized based on their manga personas, of course I've added a few tweaks here and there but I've tried to stay true to the manga. I would like to thank Renata Swift for reviewing my fifth chapter yesterday! Unnie thanks a lot and this chapter is specially dedicated to her! She proof read my work, the sweetie. **

**Also please review and leave feedback! It will help alot and thanks a lot witchy girl 88 and Bongos Tail Seven for adding me to their author alert list! Also my silent readers who provide me with support as they read each line! Now on with the story!**

* * *

******Chapter 6 - Of Broken Promises and Flame Snipers**

* * *

_"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns all clean."_

_- __**Maya Angelou**_

* * *

Rei would like to pretend it didn't hurt when her father shafted her and her mother aside for his job, as well as when Kaidou ditched her for a much more beautiful, _happier _woman. She would also like to pretend that Jadeite didn't exist and he didn't run his sword through her broken heart as she cried (for the first and last time) and begged him to see reason.

Yes, there were many things Rei wished she could pretend didn't happen, and her current duty patrolling Tokyo with a grumpy Kunzite was promptly added to the list of things she pretended didn't happen. Hino Rei wasn't a coward - she just didn't care about matters that would potentially threaten to go to ruin, so she acted like nothing happened and let herself go deaf to the silent questions that whispered in the edges of her mind.

She would rather go insane with anger rather than admit these things bothered her, so she fell back on her anger - it was her both her boon and bane. No one dared approach her when she was angry, and she supposed Kunzite either was a cold fish or just didn't care as he walked quietly next to her without a word.

"I always thought you grumbled from the way the others spoke about you." His deep voice broke her reverie as she met his grey eyes with her violet ones. Apparently Kunzite got unusually chatty when he was on guard duty. "I don't grumble," she said as she scanned the isolated city block, "I only point out flaws." She finished and picked up her pace, keen on avoiding small talk with Kunzite. He, however, proved to be more than adept in keeping up with her speed; he met her pace without even panting. She found herself wishing she was stuck with Zoicite suddenly.

"I thought you kept quiet." She said finally as she sank to her knees collapsing from the running and Kunzite finally slowed down to shoot her a poker face and to get relief after the chase.

"I do, it's just that I'm quite curious now," he remarked and turned away as her violet gaze questioned him.

"About what?" asked Mars in spite of her earlier promise to do her duty and avoid interaction with the Shitennou.

"Things…some things that have come to my attention." He finished and made eye contact with her for the first time since their patrol. She finally understood why the other Shitennou feared Kunzite. There something frightening of cold grey eyes that lay flat in an emotionless mask - almost like he was a ghost. But Mars didn't back down from the silent staring match she was having with him and ignored the strange prickling of the hairs that stood on the base of her neck.

"If it's about Minako, I'm not saying a thing." She said boldly, and moved away from the silver-haired Shitennou. Kunzite's face turned into a blank sheet once more and he eyed her for some time as she ignored his silent question.

"I'm not an enemy."

"You're not an enemy _now_. But there's always a chance, isn't there?"

"I'm not as nice as Jadeite is when it comes to tolerating your tantrums."

Mars laughed bitterly and looked at Kunzite square in the eye. She tiptoed closer to the tall general, reminding him vaguely of a snake about to strike.

"I'm not Venus, I don't forgive as easily as I love," she hissed, and he stiffened as she drew back. It was a low blow, and while a small part felt a stab of regret over the dismissal of Minako's fickle nature, it also stung Kunzite, and she hit a sore point. Rei would be damned if she let herself get cowed by the intimidating lummox Minako fell for a millennia ago. She then patrolled with a silent Kunzite only stopping to check the readings her modified communicator gave her and her silence said it all - she was good at pretending she didn't hurt people with the truth either.

* * *

"If I catch any of you cheating in my test, I swear by the rings of Saturn that you will have very weak chances of even getting into a university…believe me."

The entire class cringed as Nephrite stared down nastily at them daring them to even breathe. He was a hard ass when it came to Astronomy, and if anyone dared to cheat or attempt to do so, he would all but murder them. The brown haired general was now reduced to teaching a class of lazy students Astronomy as the alternative to Economics, and he had nearly an aneurysm when none of them knew where Cassiopeia lay in the night sky.

It was safe to say that now the class worked harder in his class than any other for fear that their scary teacher would climb their windows and slit their throats in revenge for mixing up constellation names and not knowing what the Quintuplet Cluster was. Nephrite calmly maintained that he didn't have any problems with the class as the principal eyed him shiftily over the infamous amount of teenage boys bursting into tears in his class during pop quizzes or when he called them to name constellations in class.

He was the only Shitennou apart from Zoicite who had a stable job (albeit a horrible one), and he took sadistic pleasure in grading papers with no remorse, as he didn't have the 'right outlet', as Zoicite put it politely. Jadeite had then coughed that he was just a case of reincarnation gone wrong and that resulted in a near death match and Kunzite nearly beating the two of them to bloody pulps over each other being unreasonable to live with. Zoicite, however, watched them with a smirk and stalked off to his room not bothering to take part in their tussle.

He had no regrets when it came to being a ruthless teacher. He found himself constantly disgusted by how modern day Earth was in comparison to his Earth and felt more alienated from the rest of the human race than the rest. Nephrite felt more at home with the stars than with humans sometimes, but he didn't complain - he just thanked Queen Serenity fervently he had life and was no longer doomed to be living inside a stone for the rest of his days watching Makoto live without him.

Nephrite watched the class scribble away. Even though his mind wandered, his senses were as sharp as ever. He didn't need to patrol like a regular teacher as years of being trained as a Shitennou had taught him to not let his guard down; he almost felt sorry for the girl trying to cheat in the third bench in the fourth row. He sighed and then ran a hand through his long, wavy brown hair and looked away from the nervous eyes of his class.

He would hate grading his papers especially today night - it seemed that an attack would happen tonight, and he had papers to correct (but much less than his usual lot).

"Danno, Uzumaki and Michibata - don't submit your papers, if I wanted to read other people's answers I would. Don't bother giving me other people's hard work."

At least he took pride in being honest even when his past wasn't.

* * *

"I want her dead." Empress hissed from her throne with her hood falling over her eyes.

Her followers shivered. "Empress-sama, with all due respect. Sailor Moon isn't a big enemy - she isn't as strong as she used to be." Tiran said from his crouch near the Empress' throne.

"Don't second guess me, boy, you have a horrible habit of putting words in my mouth," she said. Tiran turned a blotchy red from his crouch.

"Eleven." Empress called, and a petite woman skipped forward. She looked soft and innocent with a heart shaped face and big liquid blue eyes that sparkled. "Yes Empress-sama," Eleven sang excitedly, "I want you to kill Mir'aka. She has proven herself...useless. I fear that she may hinder our plans to attain the Silver and Golden Crystals." Empress said ignoring the hushed gasps of her four followers. Even Tiran's gold eyes bugged out as he looked at the tiny Eleven.

"Your wish is my command, Empress-sama. I will dispose of that failure swiftly." She said with a bow, "Eleven, don't kill her immediately," said Empress with a cruel smile, "We wouldn't this to be a painless process for her, would we?" she whispered and Eleven smiled sweetly at her queen and vanished with a crack, the four followers exchanged shifty glances and Tiran looked at his leader with an expectant smile.

"You've finally gotten your dream, Tiran," sneered Empress as she looked at the blue haired man. "Get me as many life forces as you can, and if you want all to be forgiven, find me the weakest of all the senshi and drain her. I want them scared and running. They will regret destroying my fahns." Empress chuckled and the room shimmered ominously.

* * *

_** Please review and give me feedback!**_


	7. Comparisons and Regrets

**AN:-**** I am back with Chapter 7 of ROTS, I have some notes to make before I start. A big shoutout to Renata Swift who proof read and edited my chapter (again), I love her putting up with my atrocious grammar. Thank you so much loveinthebattlefield for reviewing my last chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can to finish this long overdue story!**

**Italics in this story show flashbacks and thoughts, remember this is in the mangaverse. So bear with me, if some characters seem different! Also, please do review! I enjoy feedback! ^^**

**I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will! Now, on with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Comparisons and Regrets**

_"The story created by the two of us was also in vain, I can't believe it crumbled so easily.__"_

_- **Shoujo Jidai, "Time Machine"**_

* * *

"You look so beautiful tonight."

_"You look so beautiful, my love."_

Minako smiled as he pressed her against the club's alley, "Tell me something I don't know," she purred back as she slowly grinded against the taller man's hip. He smiled at her cockily and pressed a kiss against her neck, and she arched back in both pleasure and glee.

She was getting laid tonight.

Minako then slowly pressed her gold-painted nails against the rippling chest of her date and then gave him her trademark sultry look, he fell for it and she reeled him in.

_"Don't look at me like that."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like you want me to eat you."_

_"I didn't know you were a mind reader, General."_

_"..."_

His tongue was soon entwined with hers as she closed her blues eyes and enjoyed his dominant tongue wrestling with hers for control. She then ran her fingers through his hair that suddenly seemed rather short...

"Kunzite, when did you cut your hair?"

Minako snapped open her eyes and she pulled away from her date, who sleepily opened his blue eyes and peered at her.

"Mina-chan? What's wrong?" he asked dazedly and she shook her lovely blonde head fearfully.

_"You will never be free of me. I will haunt your dreams, my love. I will ruin what you ruined for me. Every man will pale in comparison to me."_

"N-No..."

"Mina-chan? Are you okay?"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"N-No, you will not..."

"Mina? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Everything suddenly swirled around her and she couldn't understand what she was doing here with someone else.

"PLEASE ANSWER ME! I'm getting someone!"

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

Minako snapped out of her trance and stared at her date, "I'm sorry, I'm not really feeling well right now. I need to go."

She ran away from the club alley and as she gained nearly ten feet of distance from the alley she realized she didn't even remember his name let alone remember how he looked like.

Minako suddenly felt cold.

_"Every man will pale in comparison to me."_

* * *

She knew she was too late when she heard Mars' shouting over her communicator as she leaped across the building block.

Venus cursed as she leapt of the building, and she swiftly landed to see the scene before her; Jupiter had taken a nasty hit and her fuku was torn near her abdomen, Mercury was sending blasts of water to the fahn who was screaming as ice pierced through its skin. She looked around for Mars and dashed to support Jupiter, who looked peaky.

"I take it you're not getting laid." joked Jupiter as she closed her green eyes with a wince as Venus helped her regain her balance.

"What happened?" she bit out at Mars who was now watching the fahn with a contemplative expression on her face. "Mercury's devices detected a fahn, while I was coming back from work," said Mars as she stared at the fahn with an odd expression on her normally blank face. "Why aren't we helping Mercury?" asked Venus who watched Mercury dodge an attack from the fahn.

"We are…she told us that she's testing her theory on it," finished Mars as she saw Mercury blast a jet of water at the roaring fahn.

"Where is Usagi?" asked Venus, slightly less disturbed with the fact Mercury wanted to engage the fahn alone.

"It's the Shitennou's turn to guard the two of them." Jupiter remarked darkly. "I don't know how _**she**_ thinks they're capable of guarding her when they couldn't even guard Earth," she continued, but shut up as soon as she caught Venus' stern expression.

"It's really not our place to judge them." Venus told Jupiter with the neutral expression she put on when someone told her an uncomfortable truth. "This is their home whether we like it or not." Venus continued sternly and winced as Mercury got a cut on her knee from a fahn tentacle.

"I think we need to intervene." she said straightening up, "I can hear you guys. I don't need help." Mercury hissed from her battle and then she dodged another tentacle. Mars rolled her eyes and began to support Jupiter as she turned to Venus. "How come you took so long? One would think you'd be done with your business now." she said sharply to Venus.

"I couldn't remember his name," Venus said and looked at the screaming fahn.

Mars and Jupiter exchanged knowing glances and changed the subject promptly. "Haruka and Michiru wouldn't have a problem guarding Usagi," said Jupiter as she watched Mercury throw an icicle at the fahn.

"Haruka would have been hiding somewhere in the bushes spying on the two of them." commented Mars wryly as a small smile played on Venus' lips. "But they're busy, I think they want to concentrate on protecting the solar system right now since Crystal Tokyo is just a century away."

Venus stared at her feet.

"MERCURY ICE BARRAGE!"

A drove of icicles slammed into the fahn and knocked it to its feet. "MERCURY AQUA Mirage!" screamed Sailor Mercury as a globe of water engulfed the screaming fahn in a bubble. It then burst and a broken fahn egg fell in the place of the fahn.

Venus walked towards the panting Mercury and picked up the fahn egg and handed it to her friend. "Have you tested your theory?" she asked as Mercury pocketed the broken egg.

Mercury smiled at her leader knowingly.

"Yes, I have. I think I have an idea of how these are created now."

* * *

"Do you think the girls will be okay?" Usagi asked her fiancé for the tenth time since they started their dinner date. Mamoru suppressed a sigh and rubbed his temples slightly; it was the first in a very long time since the Inner Senshi were protecting the city without Sailor Moon's presence. As a result, Usagi would keep her communicator right next to her as she cuddled with Mamoru and she would have a glassy expression on her face whenever he talked about his work.

Mamoru knew he felt slightly anxious since there was no one actually _watching_ (or what Usagi called stalking) the Inner Senshi as his Shitennou were either outside his house or upstairs giving him privacy but guarding the two of them.

"They've protected the Moon Kingdom from enemies in the past," he reminded her, running a calming hand through her loose blonde hair, and she let out a pent up sigh.

"I know, but I feel worried...I'm not used to them facing enemies without me," she admitted. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the TV screen instead of him.

"I understand." Mamoru smiled gently at her, "but it will be like this in the future." he finished, and she let the silence fall between them both.

Crystal Tokyo was not something they had spoken about often. Chibi-Usa had popped up in their talks often, but they really hadn't given much thought to their future. Usagi had always thought it would be one of those things they would discuss when they were married or when the time came. But she couldn't deny the guilt she carried in her every time the future was spoken about while she hung out with her friends; she found herself wishing every night that they would find someone for themselves rather than devoting their lives to her.

"How are the Shitennou?" Usagi said finally as Mamoru met her eye with the same pained expression she had.

"They're surviving, or trying to," he told her as he looked out of his window and saw Zoicite's blonde head at a distance. "Zoicite and Nephrite are the only two who have proper jobs and avoid living at the mansion, Jadeite is a depressed drunk and Kunzite keeps trying to please me," he said as he thought of his four protectors. "They've not really gotten over it you know, the memories. I can always see it in their eyes whenever there's a lapse in our conversations. I don't think any of them can look in the mirror anymore without feeling disgusted." Mamoru finished with a slight pang in his heart.

Usagi looked at him sadly and thought of her Senshi – Rei, who avoided talking to any of them when she was upset; Minako, who dated more than usual when depressed; Makoto, who would stop cooking, and Ami, who would throw herself into her work at the hospital. She bitterly laughed as she thought of how similar the eight of them were to each other, and she knew her friends would disagree with her opinion and think she was mad.

"I wished they were happy, you know," she told Mamoru after she downed her glass of wine and leaned against his chest for support. "I know they can be, but it's a lot to get past," she nodded to herself, and nuzzled his neck.

Mamoru looked at her and nodded in agreement. "We just need to push them together. To make sure that the spark is initiated. I know they'll act once they know they have a chance," he said and finished his glass of wine.

Usagi lazily smirked at her fiancé and whispered in his ear. Mamoru shared her smirk.

None of their protectors knew what was coming for them as they did their duties.

* * *

"Can you keep it down?" Nephrite growled at Jadeite flicking through TV channels in Mamoru's study. "I have some papers to grade for tomorrow," he complained as Jadeite increased the TV's noise to annoy him.

"Go and whine to Kunzite," mocked Jadeite as he smirked at the older Shitennou. Nephrite internally cringed at the thought of disturbing Kunzite from his duty, and told himself he would deal with Jadeite being a jackass rather than facing a very tense Kunzite to whine at.

"How come you're not out with Zoicite?" asked Jadeite as he watched a rerun of Desperate Housewives.

"Zoicite wanted to be alone," replied Nephrite with a snort, and the two of them shook their heads at Zoicite's excuse to spy on their Prince.

"He'll never learn," said Jadeite as he chuckled at the memory of Zoicite dressing up as a maid in order to spy on Endymion when he was being courted by the Countess of the Northern Lands. "He makes a very convincing girl, though," Jadeite admitted, and Nephrite grunted from his pile of papers.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they waited for Mamoru to order them to leave. Jadeite knew this were one of those moments where he actually felt some connection with his brothers instead of feeling dead.

He had taken it the hardest out of the four when he was reincarnated; he vaguely remembered being dragged off by a scared Mamoru by Kunzite as he begged his Prince to turn him back into a stone. He knew that Mamoru was keen to give him 'a talk', as Zoicite dubbed it whenever he avoided meeting his Prince. Jadeite didn't want to justify why he thought life as a stone would be better than having a human life. He had no right being alive in this world; he remembered how he debated slitting his throat and dying eager to be free of the sin he had committed.

In Jadeite's eyes, he would rather spend the rest of his life burning in hell then looking at Rei's violet eyes, which reminded him of what he did to her. For that reason alone, he avoided her presence like a plague and refused to watch her even though he gravitated towards her. He was glad when he found out she was no longer living in the temple because he knew he would take Nephrite's car just to watch her sweep the leaves of her temple's stairs.

"Don't think too much," scolded Nephrite's bitter voice bursting his reverie. "The more you think, the faster you'll fall into the black hole of guilt," he said wisely. Jadeite looked at the older man strangely.

"If you plan on living the next few centuries, then you'd avoid those thoughts. It will be your death, Jadeite," he said kindly as Jadeite stood up from the sofa and closed Mamoru's study door behind him.

* * *

**Please review! I would appreciate if you guys left me some feedback! **


	8. Salt and Pepper

**AN:- **** Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 8 of ROTS, I hope you guy will continue to read and provide me with some feedback. I appreciate each and everyone of my reviewers as it's like a much needed soldier pill to a shinobi ^^. I dedicate this chapter to my partner in crime - Renata Swift who faithfully proofreads and puts up with my atrocious grammar! Thank you so much loveinthebattlefield for you continuous support! Please continue to review and provide feedback for me! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon and never will (SOBSOB)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Salt and Pepper**

"_Have you changed? Am I no longer in your heart now?  
When I, I think about you, It hurts, hurts, hurts so much."_

_- __**2NE1, "It Hurts"**_

* * *

"Hino-san, where should I put the documents?"

Rei looked up from her desk and stared at her faithful assistant Kagura's wrinkled face. "I should look at those, Kagura-san. I've been neglecting my duties recently. Please leave it on my desk," she told him with a small smile. The woman nodded at her and went back to her desk.

She looked at the temple's ceiling and felt a small amount of pride trickle into her cold form as she looked at her study, which had been converted into an office. She had decided to open a rehab class in the shrine; she remembered when she had told her friends of the plans, they supported her and some even wondered why she chose being a therapist.

People had questioned her career choice ever since she had given up being the Head Priestess of the shrine's position; she knew the options that followed would have been playing socialite or being married. Rei would rather be tortured by Metallia then be married off to some tool her father picked for her, so she made her choice when she graduated from high school.

Rei had surprised everyone when she announced she was getting a degree in psychotherapy; it had proved useful for her mental health. She had barely anyone left in her world since her grandfather's death three years ago, and after taking part time jobs to support her college tuition and moving in with Minako, she balanced her act.

She was so in tune with her patients that she found herself strangely attached to the broken people who visited her shrine. Knowing she wasn't one of those few people who felt empty at times when she was alone comforted her. Rei knew the girls would probably kick her for thinking such things, but sometimes it hurt her, more than she would admit but, she was lonely. She wished that she wasn't so reserved and private - a part of her wanted to be as vivacious as Minako, or as happy-go-lucky as Usagi, or as sweet as Ami and as friendly as Makoto. But she was Rei - an awkward turtle, what with her rigidity and privacy, who flew off the handle when her buttons were pushed, and scared every man within a mile from her shrine. She was comforted that her prickly self still had friends who loved her despite her shrew-like nature; she loved her friends dearly and she wouldn't survive without them.

Rei shook her head. She was getting sentimental and she needed to concentrate on her job. She had begun to read her much neglected documents when she was interrupted from a smiling Kagura.

"Hino-san, you have a visitor," said the woman warmly and Rei peered over the older woman's shoulder to spot a familiar towering figure with messy black hair.

"Mamoru-san!" she said, and the man smiled at her warmly as she greeted him. "Please sit down. Do you need a drink?" she asked Mamoru as he sat in front of her desk.

"Tea would be lovely, Rei," he said as Kagura bustled in with tea and biscuits. Rei busied herself with making tea as Mamoru looked around her office studying all the details intently.

"Usagi didn't mention you would be stopping by," she told him as he sipped his tea. He looked at her with a sheepish smile, "She must have forgotten; she's so busy with finishing her classes in time for graduation that it must have slipped her mind," Mamoru remarked.

Rei nodded in understanding. "Is there anything you want to discuss…?" she probed hesitantly as he avoided her eyes temporarily.

"Well...there is one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about," he admitted, and folded his hands together.

Rei looked at his midnight blue eyes and raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "Go on," she said, and he cleared his throat.

"I need a favor…a big one."

"It depends on what it is, Mamoru," she said and looked at him worriedly.

"No, it's not something to do with the attacks, it's slightly more personal in nature," he said, waving his hand as if to dismiss her worry.

"It's about Jadeite," Mamoru blurted finally, and her violet eyes hardened instantly at the mention of the Shitennou.

"I refuse."

"Aw, come on Rei, hear me out! I haven't even told you what it is."

"If it's about..._him_, then it won't be anything good."

"You judge him too harshly," Mamoru said, looking at her critically.

"Can you blame me? He destroyed me, Mamoru. Please understand that there some things people are entitled to hold as grudges for the better," Rei replied harshly and looked away.

"Rei this isn't about you and him getting together. I need your help as a professional." He pleaded and looked at her with a puppy dog expression on his handsome face.

She cursed Usagi for teaching him her infamous puppy dog expression and finally made a decision. She couldn't refuse Mamoru if it was something to do with her profession. She needed to stay as unbiased as possible about the favor and she vowed she wasn't making the same mistake twice.

Rei sighed and looked at him with resolve burning in her hardened violet eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

Mamoru smiled at her sincerely for the first time since his visit.

* * *

"It's a horrible tragedy."

"I can't believe she would do this to herself. Such a sweet girl..."

"I know. I was shocked when we were called to break the door down."

Zoicite peered discreetly from his position near the donut rack of the bakery as he watched two police officers chat as they sipped coffee in a booth nearby. He had developed a habit of visiting this bakery since he started going to university; he avoided going to the arcade despite it being of good quality and cheaper than the bakery.

But he needed to stay away; he had promised Mercury...no, Ami, one thing when he first sought her after his reincarnation, and that was distance.

The more space he gave her, the better she felt, even if it was a large sacrifice on his part. He could live with that decision and he frankly didn't regret it as much as he thought it would. Zoicite knew he needed space as well - he was adjusting to the world he was reincarnated in and trying to learn how it worked. His heart ached for his kingdom, but his duty was to now redeem himself in the eyes of his prince, and he would do it. He'd be damned if he let himself forsake his duty one more time; this was a chance, and he would rather die than fail his prince one more time.

He took his favorite donut (chocolate with custard filling), paid for it at the counter and seated himself on the booth behind the officers.

"She worked for Eto Corporations. She was such a highly qualified girl." murmured the young officer as his companion picked at his cake miserably. Zoicite ate quietly and looked around the bakery to see if anyone was watching him. Upon noticing no one was observing him, he leaned in closer to listen.

"What was her name?" asked the older officer as he looked at his colleague.

"Kizuna Mei, 25 years old. She lived in the Shinjuku district. I feel bad for her - no family to inform, no boyfriend. She was all alone when she killed herself," he continued with sorrow in his gruff voice.

"What are the coroners saying?" asked the younger officer who looked up sharply. Zoicite ducked and stuffed a donut into his mouth to avoid eye contact with the officer. A woman stared at him disgustedly. He gave her a wink, and she scurried out of the shop.

"She killed herself alright, but the landlord was saying that she was a bit odd." The older man's voice dropped and Zoicite moved closer to listen to the conversation. He thanked Gaia that his ears were as sharp as they were in the Silver Millennium era.

"She used to show up home at late hours. Sometimes when the watchman conducted rounds he would hear chanting from her apartment. Once some neighbors even moved out because it worried them so much," he whispered to his colleague, whose eyes widened. He looked at his partner with a worried face.

"Was she a witch?" the younger man asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"I don't think so, Takamura. I think she was involved in a cult of sort. The coroner said that there was one thing strange about her body. They found one mark on it- a tattoo that looked like the symbol of some cult, and it was branded into her flesh. The coroner said that it was still hot when her body was wheeled in," the older man stated solemnly and the younger man gulped audibly.

"What was the symbol?"

"It had two characters - the letter 'E', and the letter 'C'."

The two officers suddenly looked from their booth to see a blonde blur slamming the bakery door open and racing out.

"I wonder what that was about," commented the younger officer, and they both went back to their coffee.

* * *

Tiran stared at his pulsing black crystal that was feeding on the life forces _**she**_ had collected.

He closed his gold eyes and felt a weight settle on his chest; he couldn't warn Mir'aka about Eleven's plans to kill her, and she was now dead. He blamed it entirely on Empress - he never really wanted to join her cause. He had just been helping a friend. Mir'aka - no, Mei - was his friend from the time they were young and it hurt him to think that it was his fault she was dead.

He knew he shouldn't have encouraged her to get a job that would compromise her future, but his poor Mei had always been so confident and that was what led her to her failure. Now, he was tasked with killing a Sailor Senshi, and he knew Empress wouldn't accept failure.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He whipped around and faced the smirking Eleven. His fist clenched.

"I wasn't thinking," he hissed at the petite woman, who gave him a feline smile.

"I would watch your tone if I were you, Tiran," she said haughtily, and he turned around and looked at the pulsing crystal before him.

"I'm not scared of you, Eleven," he said with his back facing her, and she sauntered towards him.

"It's funny, really…one would think you almost cared for that useless girl," Eleven said with a sneer playing across her lovely face.

Tiran clenched his fists harder and resisted the urge to hit her. Instead, he calmed down and looked at her evenly.

"I don't care about anyone, Eleven. You of all people should know that." He looked at her with a cruel smile, and she growled at him viciously.

"Shut up. I hope those Senshi kill you."

"I hope the Empress has your head on her plate when she finds out what you did."

Eleven whipped around and stared at him with rage. Her lips had turned white and her blue eyes resembled twin shards of ice.

"Be very careful what you say in these halls, Tiran. I know what thoughts run through your head, and if I was to let it slip to Empress what your true intentions are, your family wouldn't even have pieces of you left to bury you with," she snarled and teleported with a loud crack.

Tiran closed his eyes, thought of Mei's sad face, and went back to his work. He would avenge her and not fail the Empress. He had enough of that woman's jibes and the dramatics of this organization. He closed his eyes and the fahn egg appeared before him. He then whispered in its ear.

"Find her, find the one with a cold heart."

The egg vanished and then he looked at the scene unfolding before him, he would have his vengeance.

He looked coldly at the face of a dark-haired Sailor Senshi and smiled bitterly.

* * *

_**This chapter was inspired by 2NE1's 'It Hurts' and Song Ji-eun's 'Going Crazy'. Please review! ^^**_


End file.
